


Selcouth

by artikulohno



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Boys In Love, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikulohno/pseuds/artikulohno
Summary: selcouth(adj.) strange yet marvelousorin which the old goyo can't come to the phone. why? because he's irrevocably in love with ilyong





	Selcouth

To put it delicately, Gregorio del Pilar was not to most loyal or consistent lover. He had flings here and there. It’s pretty simple for him. If you catch his eye, he’ll choose you. There’s no questioning whether or not he’d catch your eye. He has it all, most would say. Every girl, or boy, who studied at his school, liked him at least once. There’s even a saying that goes, ‘ _Wag kang **magpagoyo.** ’_ 

It was cliché. Every girl fell in love with him, some boys did too. But he never _really_ falls in love. But that’s okay, he says to himself. He just hasn’t met the right person.

Emilio Jacinto hates him already. Goyo is new at this school and he's had about three or four short-lived relationships. Ilyong wasn't like that. He has only liked two people romantically in his life. The first was Joven Hernando, who he liked for two years. And presently, he likes, maybe even loves, Vicente Enriquez. Which is probably why it pissed him off when he saw Vicente and Joven getting along with Goyo so well. 

 _Oh-So-Conveniently,_  Goyo happened to be placed next to Ilyong during seating arrangements. Ilyong had to admit, he did look good. But he still dislikes him. 

"Hi." The boy says, looking over to Ilyong with a smile in the middle of a smirk. Goyo can sense Ilyong's fluster. He can tell from the way he looks at him. Disapproving, but the stare lasts. 

Ilyong says hi back, but immediately looks away. 

Goyo continues, "So what should I call you? Emilio? Lio? EJ?" 

"How do you know my name? You know what, It's Ilyong."  

Goyo's smirk grows wider. "Or perhaps I should skip ahead to calling you mine." 

Ilyong's eyes widen. This had just made him not like him more. He doesn't say anything in return. Instead, he just looks away and pretends like the conversation didn't happen. 

"Okay, that wasn't cool. Uh, my name's Gregorio, Goyo or Goyong, whichever you prefer." Goyo says. 

Ilyong nods. "I'm Emilio Jacinto. Call me Ilyong." 

"Alright then, Ilyong. Sana maging close tayo this year." And then he winks. Who even does that?, Ilyong thinks to himself. 

But on another note,  _that_ is where Ilyong's life starts to go downhill. 


End file.
